RainClan Challenges
by Pennate Marauder
Summary: Challenges completed for the lovely RainClan. Rating will change as content does.


Challenge: A Mother's Love

_Topic: Cricketleap_

It was too early. As soon as the first ripple of pain hit her, she knew that something was wrong. The kits were coming, and they weren't supposed to be due yet at all. Stormbird had been certain of it. He had been nearly forcing her to come to his den daily for exams, despite how uncomfortable it was for the both of them. They were _his _kits after all, and he had pushed her away sharply as soon as they had discovered that she would be mothering his kits.

Greyfeather had always loved Cricketleap. When she had never been friends with anyone other than himself and the medicine cat, he had been hopeful that she would one day choose him. When the she-cat he loved so dearly had come to him pleading for help, to father the kits that should never have existed, he had no choice but to comply. It hurt him, but perhaps he could earn her love this way.

As these thoughts and memories flashed through the black she-cat's mind, she collapsed to the ground. Greyfeather had been nearby, as they were returning from a hunting patrol and had heard her cry in pain. He ran off with a promise to fetch Stormbird, and had returned to a scene of agony.

This was dangerous. A heavy blizzard was approaching, which Cricketleap and Greyfeather had been hurrying to avoid. The snow had already begun to fall, and the environment wasn't suitable for a kitting at all.

The medicine cat quickly began his work upon his arrival. He guided his former secretive mate through the kitting, while Greyfeather was ordered to stay out of the way.

The kits were so small. As each one emerged from the litter of four, Stormbird grew quieter and quieter. When the last kit refused to draw in a breath and laid lifelessly on the ground, he feared he would fall apart at the seams. His kits were dying before his eyes.

The three remaining kits were weak, and could barely move on their own. Stormbird assisted them to their mother's warm belly, and mourned quickly over the cold, tiny body of his son.

"Lionkit," he finally spoke. "We'll name him Lionkit. He would have been the bravest warrior in the Clan, with the strength of lions."

Cricketleap agreed with the name, and dubbed her remaining kits Pinekit, Mothkit, and Birdkit.

Greyfeather then assisted in helping Stormbird carry the kits and their mother back to camp. The snow was growing in heaps against the trees, and the already-dying kits wouldn't survive much longer in the harsh weather.

They arrived in the nursery, and Cricketleap gathered her newborn kits closely against her body. Every time one began to slow and falter, she would frantically lick its body until it resumed its proper functions. Stormbird watched with a mixture of grief and pity before curling up beside his love.

"Let them go," he urged her gently. "They won't survive much longer, Cricketleap. Just let them go."

Cricketleap looked at him with burning amber eyes. "I will not abandon my kits." She spoke with the fierce intensity of any mother, and Stormbird knew it would be futile to argue. He would be there for her to grieve with once they did pass.

.

.

.

One moon later, three healthy kits were bounding around the nursery with playful giggles and squeals. Mothkit, once opening her eyes with her siblings, had proven to be blind. Pinekit and Birdkit, however, were healthy, if a bit small. They helped their sister without having to be asked, and showed the sibling love was just as strong and natural and that of a mother for her kit.

Cricketleap watched them with love and pride as the claimed their titles in their "Clan" and battled a "fox", which just so happened to be the unfortunate Greyfeather. The kits believed him to be their father, and that was best. Stormbird spent a bit of time with them for weekly check-ups, as the sniffles were common among the tiny kits.

Right now, everything was perfect. Her kits were happy, Greyfeather was happy, and Stormbird was content, at least. Cricketleap had been through a lot with these kits, but she knew one thing for sure.

She would never abandon them.


End file.
